Milky Way
by simooha
Summary: Alternate ending ep "Fold Equity" ... dreams))) (Inspired by a fanfic Breathe Me by AdeleParker.)


Кэл вышел из лифта и угрюмо улыбнулся портье самого дорогого этажа отеля, тот, в свою очередь, приветливо склонил корпус и профессионально улыбнулся. "Рабочее вранье" - подумал Кэл. Он свернул в длинный коридор и принялся искать дверь в нужные апартаменты, которые радушно были предоставлены для "Лайтман Групп" в одном из самых дорогих и престижных казино Лас-Вегаса.

Джиллиан сидела в удобном кресле-качалке, которое располагалось в глубине номера, прямо напротив входной двери. Она услышала сигнал электронного замка, дверь открылась, и весь в свете, как лучшее создание Господа Бога на пороге возник силуэт Кэла Лайтмана. Одного. К ее тайной радости. Кэл громко хлопнул в ладоши и вдруг загорелся свет "хм, думал, опять врут - не врали", подумал Кэл о сервисе и увидел Джиллиан...

- Как ты сюда попала, любовь моя? Он был удивлен.

- Соблазнила портье, и он провел меня в номер...

- Надеюсь, это случилось, не на моей кровати,- он кивнул на большую круглую кровать с множеством подушек и подушечек.

- Нет, что ты! К ней мы добраться не успели, "это случилось", - она скопировала его тон, - на пороге, как раз там, где ты сейчас стоишь...

Кэл невольно переступил с места на место, понял это и усмехнулся. Он прошел в комнату и огляделся, Фостер лениво наблюдала за ним. Возникла неловкая пауза.

- Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? У этих пижонов, должен быть хороший бар. И он, наконец-то отыскав, взглядом бар направился к нему.

- Фостер?

- Дааа? - отозвалась Джиллиан и оттолкнулась от пола, заставляя кресло мягко закачаться.

- Вина? Виски? Лимонад? Ух ты! - Кэл продемонстрировал одну из бутылок. - Это должно быть, лучше, чем нектары амброзии! Решено - пьем вот этот бренди!

Джиллиан, по-прежнему, молчала, что, конечно же, вызывало у Кэла мозговой штурм. Он думал, почему она здесь... Что-то ему подсказывало, что не просто так, слишком загадочной она сейчас была. Он наполнил бокалы, "будь, что будет!", обошел кресло со спины, сел на кровать и подал ей бокал. Фостер чуть-чуть улыбнулась, помедлила, подарила Кэлу короткий взгляд и взяла бокал. Кэл выдохнул.

- За сговорчивых портье! - не удержался и съязвил Лайтман. Джиллиан коснулась его бокала своим, довольно улыбнулась, глаза заблестели:

- И за сговорчивых дам!

Лайтман немного почувствовал себя виноватым " ты, иногда, как чертов шлюх" сказал он себе. И сделал терпкий и слишком большой глоток. Прослезился.

- Почему ты пришла? - тихо спросил Кэл, всматриваясь в ее профиль.

- Потому что хотела...

"Нет, это странно!" подумал Кэл. Напрасно он пытался что-то увидеть на ее лице, глаза еще слезились, и ее лицо не давало ни каких ответов. Он кашлянул. Почувствовав растерянность, он поерзал на кровати, и еще раз осмотрел комнату. На журнальном столике обнаружил пульт и решил немедленно выяснить от чего он и для чего.

Джиллиан делала маленькие глоточки, скорее даже, смачивала свои красивые губы и была чрезвычайно спокойна.

- А что ты хотела?.. - не удержался Лайтман, стараясь спросить более непринужденно, и завладел спасительным занятием - пультом.

- Хотела провести ночь, - она нарочно сделала паузу, делая глоток. - В пентхаусе, который "подарили" Лайтман ГРУПП.

- О! Давай тогда скорее пригласим Торрес и Локера!

- Они тебя не спасут! - Фостер улыбалась его шутке, ему стало полегче.

- Меня надо спасать? От чего?

В этот момент Кэл нажал какую-то кнопку пульта, весь свет погас, кроме подсветки на полу, а на потолке над кроватью открылся темный экран. Кэл и Джиллиан запрокинули головы, Лайтман испытал еще пару кнопок: одна - включила релаксирующую музыку, вторая - звездную россыпь. Очень качественная компьютерная графика, симпатичная задумка дизайнера: где-где, а уж в "горящем" городе звездное небо видимо весьма плохо.

- Неужели, ты ничего мне не скажешь, - с надеждой спросил Кэл. Он снял с себя пиджак и разулся.

- Все в порядке, я просто хотела побыть с тобой.

И это было честно.

- Я надеялся, тебе не дали скучать, - он извинялся.

Пауза. Она не отвечала. Он плюхнулся на кровать, раскинув руки.

- Иди сюда поближе, дорогая, ты должна увидеть эту красоту!

Джиллиан встала с кресла, потянулась, Лайтман мгновенно отметил, как это красиво, она поставила бокал и села на кровать.

- Меня немного расстроило твое поведение, прости, ты не виноват, я не должна была такого себе позволять.

Вранье! Она была сильно расстроена! И сердита!

- Радость моя, ты ревнуешь? - аккуратно спросил Кэл. Ее спина немного напряглась.

- Да, - легко призналась она.

- Можешь быть спокойна! Я всегда буду рядом, даже если ты не захочешь - придется терпеть, - попытался пошутить он.

Джиллиан устало улыбнулась и выдохнула. Кэл очень хотел обнять ее, но не решился.

- Посмотри же наверх, завораживает, как и ты.

Джиллиан оглянулась на него с улыбкой, уже более раскованной, с прекрасного личика исчезла загадочность. Они многое не договаривали друг другу, многое не объясняли, они многое молчали. Им не нужно было многое говорить и объяснять, они, почему-то знали многое и еще большее понимали. В двух полушутливых фразах, они слышали длинный исповедальный монолог и принимали его весь, без фрейма сомнения или же осуждения. Их взгляды обменивались укорами и поддержкой, пощечинами и ласками. Их легкие касания несли в себе всеобъемлющую энергию любви и прощения.

Кэл, будучи, предельно развязным, позволял себе множество прикосновений, он жизненно в них нуждался. Джиллиан - она всегда, терпимо принимала его неуместные прикосновения, со скрываемым и нескрываемым трепетом. Они всегда платили друг другу "по счетам", оставаясь в долгу лишь до следующего удобного случая, и с каждым днем они находили все больше случаев и превращали их в удобные.

Джиллиан посмотрела наверх. На электронных небесах во всей красе мерцал Млечный Путь.

- Ты веришь, в млечный путь? - шепотом спросила Джиллиан.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – так же тихо спросил Кэл.

- Ну, что души людей проходят по млечному пути, и тем, которым удается достигнуть центра спирали, открываются все истины мироздания. Чем ближе ты к центру, тем больше ты получаешь откровений... Как-то так, - она пожала плечами.

Кэл задумался...

- Хммм... Глупо для ученого… Но скорее, верю, чем нет. А ты?

- И я. Есть мнение, что души, которые там встречаются, продолжают идти вместе, а люди, которым они принадлежат, непременно должны повстречаться на Земле и совершать свой жизненный путь тоже вместе...

- Значит, мы с тобой на одной спирали, Душа моя.

Кэл улыбнулся, казалось, это самое нежное и романтическое, что он когда-либо ей говорил. Джиллиан тоже улыбнулась и ласково сказала:

- Поэтому ты будешь всегда рядом, - потом тихо засмеялась и добавила.- А мне придется терпеть.

Теперь была его очередь тихо рассмеяться. Джиллиан опустила голову вниз, шея затекла, и она пыталась восстановить кровоток, потерла рукой шею, запрокинула назад, влево, вправо и, расслабив мышцы, снова опустила вниз. Кэл не мог оторвать взгляда от нее, он кое-как сглотнул, становилось жарко.

Свет Млечного Пути мягко обнимал, его любимую Душу, поощряя взгляд таинственной видимостью ее изящного силуэта. Когда пряди волос распались по краям, обнажая ее шею, Кэла, как током ударило.

- Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе,- не смело, едва сумев выговорить, произнес он, наверное, самым грудным голосом.

Джиллиан замерла. Теперь и ей стало жарко. Он смог заметить, что у нее участилось дыхание, его губы неожиданно пересохли. Он ждал. И это опьяняло резче, чем обнаруженный в баре редчайший бренди.  
Мысли в ее голове наперебой неслись к рассудку, каждая кричала о своем и... все не то. Какой маленький большой шаг они желали сделать! Шаг длинною в счастье, в самый центр спирали их млечного пути.

- Кэл, мне кажется... ты сегодня выиграл Джек Пот...- таинственно произнесла Джиллиан.

БИНГОООО!

Кэл с трудом смог заставить себя снова дышать. Джиллиан сидела не шелохнувшись, он медленно подвинулся на кровати и сел позади нее, не очень близко, чтобы видеть ее шею, плечи... Немного боязно и даже робко положил руки на ее прелестные плечи, провел по ним и прикоснулся губами к ее шее, там, где еще недавно она ощутила острую усталость.

Коснулся и выдох вырвался наружу, обжигая все ее сознание, она невольно прогнулась в спине. Кэл подвинулся ближе, продолжая оставлять на ее шее и плечах уже смелые, медленные поцелуи. Она чувствовала, как его горячие ладони спускаются вниз по внешней стороне рук, разворачиваются на кончиках пальцев, и поднимаются по внутренней, оставляя после себя пожарище. Их дыхания переплелись.

Кэл с трудом отстранился от нее, чтобы посмотреть, как она прекрасна, с плеч он спустился назад к спине, руки синхронно облегали ее изгибы, остановившись на талии, он проскользнул вперед, обнимая ее, пока его руки не встретились внизу ее живота.

Теперь он возобновил поцелуи, Джиллиан откинула голову назад, положив ее на Кэла, открывая ему новую арену для поцелуев. Ткань ее платья благословляла путешествие его ладоней, они скользнули вверх, к груди, и осмелились нежно сжать ее, выпуская тихий стон из нее... " Обещаю, здесь появиться молоко..." толи сказал, толи подумал Кэл.

Джиллиан повернула лицо к нему, их глаза встретились, ее приоткрытые губы требовали поцелуй. Она посмотрела на его губы, закрыла глаза и через мгновение почувствовала вкус его поцелуя, и она его узнала. Ее пальцы пронзали его спутанные волосы, Кэл остановился и посмотрел на нее.

- Ты божественна, любимая, - шепотом сказал он, она подарила ему улыбку, которую он никогда не видел.

- Ты тоже...

Кэл понимал, что еще несколько мгновений, и он уже не сумеет остановить себя. И Джиллиан не сумеет, причем ни его, ни себя... Он наклонился и еще раз нежно ее поцеловал, он помнил этот вкус.

- Иди сюда, Душа моя, - позвал Лайтман, ложась на подушки.

Она легла рядом, положив голову на его плечо, он обнял ее.

- Подозреваю, я буду вынужден уплатить все налоги с выигрыша, - он улыбнулся.

- О, да! Налоговые службы будут беспощадны!

Кэл уткнулся носом в ее волосы и глубоко вдохнул.

- Хочу, чтобы все мои подушки пахли твоим шампунем...

Он оставил поцелуй на макушке. Она прижалась к нему и закрыла глаза. Он взглянул на потолок - манящий Млечный Путь, рассыпался над ними и завораживал своим величием и тайной. На его груди засыпает любимая женщина, его любимая Душа. Кэл подумал, что чертовски счастлив и сознание поглотило сном.


End file.
